degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Everything You've Done Wrong/@comment-3575890-20131025132135/@comment-3575890-20131025160049
^^ I acknowledge that the song itself is not about rape and I personally don't interpret it to be about that either, but it STILL perpetuates rape culture. The following lyrics especially endorse the idea that dubious consent qualifies as actual consent: "I know you want it." "The way you grab me. Must want to get nasty." "I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two." "Do you like it hurt, like it hurt?" First of all, the first line basically echoes what rapists say to their victims so rape survivors understandably find the lyrics to be triggering. Second of all, that line in particular endorses the idea that mixed signals mean consent and that men are entitled to access to women's personal space if they ASSUME said women are flirting with them EVEN THOUGH men often misconstrue friendliness for flirting and thus do not know for certain if they are being flirted with or not, or in a more problematic line of thinking, construe harmless flirting to mean interest in a sexual relationship. The fact is that a man does not know a woman wants it for certain unless she tells him she does. No man ever condescends to say, "I know you want it." No, you do NOT know unless I tell you I do! Furthermore, it's essentially this type of mentality that LEADS to rape. "The way you grab me, must want to get nasty." This is a terrible message on so many levels. It implies that physical, even a small subset of sexual, contact, automatically means consent. This is pursuant to the arguments of rapist sympathizers. "Oh, he was titillated into attacking her." "Oh, but she kissed him so it was consensual" "Oh, but she was wearing ______". Or in the case of this song, "Oh, but she grabbed him in what could be interpreted a sexual manner, so she wanted it." Do I even need to elaborate on how the third line reflects rape culture? Smh. It is violent in nature and sounds like something a rapist would say to his victim. "Do you like it hurt?" - In other words, if it hurts, it's supposed to. So while the song may not be about rape, or at least was not written with intention to sound like it is, it does promote misogynistic views and attitudes about women as well as violent and problematic ideas about sex, and various other attitudes and behaviors that sustain rape culture. So in your admission that you don't support feminism, are you saying that you are against equal rights amd opportunities for women? Because that is what ACTUAL feminism is regardless of what it has been tainted into in your mind. EDIT: "But again, if not being offended by a /song/ has become the reason for needing feminism, then that's terribly laughable." - The fact that some people have no issue with the misogynistic attitudes and ideas ingrained in society is why we need feminism, yes.